The field of the invention relates to a boat and more particularly concerns a boat with a hull including a pad bottom.
Observation and experience has shown that the traditional boats with pad bottom hulls are typically very light and travel at high speeds and many require a great deal of skill to pilot. These traditional pad bottom hulls are very inefficient when the boat is loaded for tournament fishing and a great amount of speed is lost.
An example of a prior pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,959. The pad is generally rectangular and it gradually changes in shape as shown in FIG. 13. The rectangular pad includes two horizontal strakes along its edges.